Expect The Unexpected
by Imelicious
Summary: Today I am going to confess to Ichigo...I called him Ichigo..' I blushed madly."Ichigo,...I...love...you..." I said to my mirror.I couldn't wait...! I got ready for school after 10 minutes I was done. When I was done I left the house, after 5 minutes of walking I met Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan! Hey " I said happy no inoue bashing.
1. Chapter 1 Confession

**Immy: Hello! I am going to write about one of my favorite Bleach Girls Orihime :.) Enjoy! This is a sonfic. Song: You raise me up by Westlife :) scratch that I am gonna write something else something horrible hahahahaha!**  
**English is not my native language. Pardon the errors. I don't get any reviews how annoying -_- :/  
**

* * *

Orihime Pov:

'Today I am going to confess to Ichigo...I called him Ichigo..' I blushed madly.

"Ichigo,...I...love...you..." I said to my mirror.

I couldn't wait...! I got ready for school after 10 minutes I was done.

When I was done I left the house, after 5 minutes of walking I met Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan! Hey~" I said happy go lucky.

"Yo" She greeted back. "You seem happy"

"I am~"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"What?"

"Confess"

"Oh?"

"To who?"

"Recess~!"

after 4 minutes I saw Kurosaki-kun,Rukia,Sado-san and Ishida-kun.

I walked fast to catch up with him.

"Minna,Ohayo" I smiled.

"Ohayo,Inoue"

Tatsuki finally catches up,She had a deadly glare plastered on her face.

"Why is she glaring?" Renji-kun asked.

'When did he get here?'

"ICHIGO~! I'm gonna murder you!" Tatsuki ran to him.

"Huh?!" Kurosaki-kun ran. "Why?"

"Yesterday!"

"Ah...Gomen..."

"Gomen?! Is that the only thing you can say?"

"I had to bring Yuzu to the doctor"

"...I didn't know..and you could have called!"

"I was worried"

I stared at the fighting.'Crazy friends' I giggled.

"Hurry up Ichigo, Tatsuki or we'll be late for school" Ishida-kun yelled to them.

"We'll continue the talk later,and I won't forget it!"

"Fine..."

At school we met Honsho who tried to harass me again,how annoying. Tatsuki saved me like always.

Then we went to class. Tatsuki was still fighting with Ichigo.

I sighed,as I plastered a smile on my face.

I got bored in class,I kept looking at the clock. I was so frikkin' happy when the bell rang for recess.

Ichigo stood up and walked out of class with Tatsuki. Rukia yelled something to them,as she smiled and winked.

I walked to Rukia,who was talking to Renji-kun now.

"Rukia,Can I ask you where Tatsuki's going?"

"The rooftop,hehehehe"

"They're gonna fight,I bet" Renji chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"we're going to go eat at the usual place" Rukia smiled at me. "Ya coming?"

"I am going to buy something to eat and drink" I smiled at them. "See you there"

I walked out the classroom calmly,then when I was far from class ran to the rooftop.

I opened the door slightly ajar,and peeked. I saw Tatsuki sitting on the ground and Ichigo standing.

"If you ditch me one more time,I'm going to beat you to a pulp"

"I won't" Ichigo said defensive. "Tatsuki I..need...to...tell...you...something..."

"Shoot"

"well..How should...I...say..this.."

"Speak up"

"ARISAWATATSUKIILIKEFRIKKIN'LOVEYOUSINCETHEFIRSTTI MEYOUBEATMEUP!"

"Huh?"

"...I..."

'No' I thought.

"Did you just confess?"

'Kurosaki-kun,no please say no...' I'm tearing up just thinking about it.

"Yes..."

'Why...!' I cried. 'Kurosaki-kun,I...I was to confess to you! Tatsuki don't say you love him back! Please...'

Tatsuki stood up. "Ichigo..." She walked to him,they were a few inches away from kissing,then Tatsuki held his shirt and pulled him to her,closing the small gap between them.

At that moment I was crying,my chest...no heart hurts,very much.

"I love you,Ichigo" Tatsuki winked at him.

It hurts more hearing her say that.

I was about to walk away,but then I heard Tatsuki saying "Inoue was ggoing to confess to someone...I wonder who?"

"That guy must be lucky"

"Of course he's gonna be,Inoue is amazing"

"Yeah" Ichigo smiled.

I walked to the group.

"Did you get some bread?" Honsho smiled at me.

"No,I don't feel so well"

"Huh? You looked fine earlier"

"Well,Now i'm sick!"

"Calm down,Orihime" Sado-kun siad.

"I am calm!"

I stood up and walked away.

"Inoue" Tatsuki smiled at me.

I ignored her. 'How dare you steal him!'

I than ran to the nurses office,crying like a baby. No one came to ask me what was wrong.

An hour later Tatsuki came.

"Inoue,Are you okay? Should I call My mom to bring you home?"

"I am not fine and no!"

"Than are you going home alone? Will you make it?"

"Yes and yes Go away!"

"Inoue..Okay,Be well..Oh I need to tell you something important~"

"Arisawa,We shouldn't talk"

"I got it later we'll talk"

"I'm not joking! You're annoying"

"Inoue,Why?"

"hah,Are you deaf? I said 'You're annoying!' Go away!"

"Inoue..."

"Don't call or talk to me" I pulled the covers over me.

"Okay..."

'I hate breaking our friendship,but you stole something that was mine...'

The last period I went to class. Tatsuki was lying down,Ichigo was spacing out and the teacher was reading a manga.

On the board was written 'Self-study'

"Teacher,can I take a seat?"

" Tatsuki told me you didn't feel you feel better?"

"Yes" I smile "May I?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

I ignored the envious stares,as I walked to my seat.

Rukia and Renji were flirting like the kawai couple they are. I envy them.

I sighed and drew hearts on a piece of paper. The day passed so slowly.

The schools out!

I took my bag and walked to _Ichigo_ ,I didn't even look at Tatsuki.

"see ya,Kurosaki-kun"

I greeted everyone except her. I walked home,at home I locked my door and cried.

* * *

Normal POV:

At school.

"Tatsuki,why didn't Inoue greet you?"

"We had a little fight" Tatsuki sighed.

"Why?"

"I bought the last bread"

"Stupid reason,tell me about it"

"Tatsuki,Ichigo hurry up!" Keigo yells.

"Coming!" Tatsuki yelled back.

"Whe're we gonna tell them?"

"I dunno"

"..."

"Not now"

"lets go"

"I'll walk you home"

"I can walk home on my own"

"Come on,let me walk you"

"Sure why not"

We joined the group and started walking and talking. Ichigo and Tatsuki separated from the group.

It wasn't suspicious because they are very close.

"How is it with your dad?"

"Normal"

"That can't be!"

"Huh?"

"Your father is crazy,hahahaha" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Funny" Ichigo said sarcastic.

"Tell him I said Hello,Kay" Tatsuki smiled.

"Okay...Do the same for your mom and dad..."

"When will we go on dates?"

"I dunno" Tatsuki shrugged.

"How about the fair?"

"Cool,Hai, when? Where?"

"This weekend at 7 I'll pick you up Saturday" Ichigo smiled.

"Okay,and this time don't forget me!"

"We've arrived!" Ichigo grinned.

"hai...well Next time we meet..."

Ichigo looks down at Tatsuki,and places his lips on hers.

"Have a nice day" Ichigo walks away grinning.

Tatsuki rubbed her lips feeling the warmth.

'How cute' She tought,as she skipped in the house.

* * *

The end~

Reviev review review review!


	2. Chapter 2 Nick Names

**Immy: Hello! Ascarde,Rei Katsuro and guest Thanks for the review :) I'll do that more :) and I hurried with the story gomen. Minna I don't hate Inoue~ I really like her and well this will be a little cruel :\  
Don't read if you have a weak heart~ ;) No Inoue bashing~ Aizen Grimmjow will also be in the story ;)  
**

**Ichigo:Who's gonna say the disclaimer?  
**

**Immy:Yuzu.**

**Yuzu: Immy doesn't own bleach,Tite Kubo does.**

**Orihime: Imelicious-chan...why did you make me evil? *Orihime cries***

**Immy: Gomenasa...I had too.**

**Orihime:Evil.**

**Immy: Gomen...oh yeah I don't know if Tatsuki has a brother...so I'll make two up ;). School started a few days ago so can't really update gomen. I'll post long chapters,as much as I can. :)  
**

* * *

Tatsuki POV:

I walked in.

"Tadaima"

"Ie o kangei suru*" My mother,father yelled from the kitchen.

I removed my shoes,walked upstairs. 'I wonder if Kyōdaina* is home?'. I ran to my brothers room.**  
**Knocked on his door. "Oi,You home?"

I heard some noises in his room. I opened his door and ran to him,He was sitting on the ground playing game. "Kyocchii!" I jumped him.

"Ahhh~ Tat,Are you crazy?!"

"No,I am number three in my class" I grinned.

"Get off me" He pushed me.

"Fine fine" I got off him. "Kyocchi,I'm in a relationship!"

"Who would date you must be crazy"

"Baka" I kick him. "I'm not telling you"

I walked away. I knew he was curious,it's only a matter of time before he asks. I opened the door. 1..2..

"Tell me"

"Why should I?"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay" I walked to his bed,sat on it. "I'm dating a guy he's tan,has brown eyes and Orange hair...Who is it?"

He won't get it right.

"Ichigo" He said plainly.

"How did you know?"

"Well he one day came to me and asked me 'if you had a boyfriend?' I told him 'No,who would date that Demon' He hit me and said 'Tatsuki isn't a demon,she's a wonderful girl' After that we fought a little,then I asked him 'Do you like Tat?' He blushed and yelled 'No!' that was so funny"Kyocchi laughed."Tat you found a keeper,don't let him go" Kyocchi winked at me.

I stare at him wide eyes. I begin to laugh,why? I was happy. I am going to call Berry* and tell him. Kyocchi noticed the expression on my face,and sighed. I don't know why he sighed,but I don't give a damn.

"Ah,Kyocchi I'm going to the fair two days later so I was wondering...Should I wear a Yukata or just normal clothes?"

"Yukata,Haven't seen you wear one in years"

I blush at his remark. "Okay"

I walked to my room,as I reach my room mom yells."Dinners ready"

Kyocchi walked out of his room,and to the dinning room. I followed him.

We're now sitting at the table.

"Mom..."

"yes Suki?"

"Can we go buy a Yukata?"

Clang!,Mom and Dad dropped their chopsticks. "WHAT?!" They gasped.

"I want to buy a yukata"

"Father*,did you just hear that?"

"yes,Mother*. My Suki is growing up" My father cried.

"Yes,she is" Mom looked at me."Why?"

"I'm going to the fair Saturday"

"Today is?"

"Thursday,Mom"

"Than we have plenty of time to shop for Kimono's"

"Yukata's..."

"Stop Tat It's impossible to stop Mom,when she wants or does something" Kyocchi had a pity look in his eyes.

I sighed. "Mom,when are we going?"

"Later I'll tell you"

I remembered something,I was going to tease Ichigo. I smiled at the thought of Ichigo. My parents and Kyocchi were staring at me,when I noticed it I blushed. "Stop staring at me"

"Fine" They said in sync.

"Who're you going with?"

"Ichigo" Kyocchi answered for me.

"..." I was caught. 'Damn,what happened to a secret'

Dad was drinking,but when he heard Ichigo's name he spit it all out on Kyocchi's face. Kyocchi was pissed,so They began to fight,Mom was trying to calm them down. I quietly sneaked to my room,when I arrived in my room I locked the door. I sighed,as I walked to my bed took my phone from the table near my bed,and dialed Ichigo's phone number. The phone didn't even ring long,and he picked up.

"Hello" He said.

"Berry?" I giggled when I called him that.

"Yes,it's me"

"I called you berry aren't you angry or embarrassed?"

"No,I liked the nickname,know what I'll call you Dragon*, Succhi or Kōgyō*?"

"Eh?" I moved my left hand to a lock of hair."No Kōgyō is embarrassing" I blushed.

"Fine Kōgyō is not an option" He laughed.

"Baka,don't laugh"

"But,it's funny" He chuckled lightly now.

"Succhi is nice" I tried to change the subject.

"I see then I'm your berry"

I blushed."And...I'm your...Succhi" I was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Hahahaha,That sounds so funny" Ichigo chuckled again.

"Ah,I remember"

"What?"

"I told Kyocchi that we're dating,**ohyeaheveryoneinmyhouseknows**...and he told me you liked me for along time hehehe"

"Oh that's okay,everyone at home knows it too,even Rukia who is a tattle-tail knows it"

"Eh? Rukia knows?"

"Yea...and yes I liked you since I was 11 years old,but I was such a coward that I couldn't tell you"

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes,but I failed"

"Yes you did"

"What are we gonna do with the others...?"

"I dunno,maybe just smile and act embarrassed"

"That's a good option" I laughed.

"Lets not worry...so are you talking to Inoue yet?"

"Hmmm? Of course,We're best friends"

"Succhi don't lie to me"

"..."

"Succhi?"

"How can you say that without getting embarrassed?"

NORMAL POV!:

"I am trust me I really I am " Ichigo blushed.

"Wanna meet at 5 O'clock?"

"Sure" Ichigo smiled,as He looked at the clock.'4 O'clock'

"Berry,lets drop the topic about Inoue okay?"

"Sure" Ichigo smiled."you have a hour,and where we meeting?"

"Hmmm...Playground 4 blocks away from McDonald's"

"Okay,see ya at 5"

Tatsuki didn't hang up,neither did Ichigo.

"Berry,hang up"

"No you hang up"

"Fine" Tatsuki hanged up.'What am I going to wear?'

At Ichigo's house.

"Yuzu!Come up stairs"

"Hai" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

She quickly stopped what she was doing and walked upstairs,as she reached for Ichigo's door she heard a loud thud,she quickly opened the door and walked inside."Ichi-nii!" Ichigo was lying on the ground as he rubbed his head,one of his feet was on the bed and his left hand on the floor, Yuzu walked to him and helped him to sit up. "What happened,Ichi-nii?"

"I fell"Ichigo smiled 'As i panicked' Ichigo thought.

"Why did you call me?"

"I was wondering what I should wear for a sort of date?"

"huh?"

"Blue, Purple or red shirt?"

"Purple shirt"

"Orange,red,Blue or black pants?"

"Black skinny jeans"

"Thanks,Yuzu"

"Orange,red,Blue or black pants?"

"Black skinny jeans"

"Thanks,Yuzu" Yuzu walked out of the door.

"Yuzu,stop"

"Huh? Why?"

"I think I will wear this" Ichigo walked to his closet and took a white shirts, Black vest,Pants,vest ,wedding vest,wedding suit*.(tell me if it was weird :) I love this fashion style)

"That's nice too"

"Where are you going?"

"Playground"

"Like that?"Yuzu smiled."Are you..No it's nice and handsome"

"Thanks"

Yuzu stares at Ichigo.

"You can go now"

"Are you going with Tatsuki-chan?"

Ichigo blushed when she said her name."No,I'm not"

"I believe you" Yuzu giggled and skipped out of his door.

Ichigo got dressed and went downstairs. Isshin,Karin and yuzu gave him a weird look and yelled in sync."Have fun with Tatsuki!"

"Whatever!"

Ichigo walked to the parked it was 10 minutes walking for him, for Tatsuki it was 6 minutes,she arrived first,he walked to the swing and sat down.'Where is she? What is she wearing?' He kept wondering.

Tatsuki walked from behind Ichigo,puts a hand on his eyes.

"Give me all your money"

"I know who you are,Succhi"

"Ugh,I thought it would work"

Ichigo moves his right hand to hold Tatsuki's left hand,while gently guiding her to stand in front of him,He smiled when he noticed what Tatsuki was wearing. She was wearing a purple skinny jeans and a red shirt. Nothing special,he smiled back,as she was blushing. Tatsuki sat down,and began to swing,he followed her lead,They're swigging in silence for a Looked at Tatsuki.

"Succhi" Ichigo blushed,as he covered his face with his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Inoue" He pointed at a orange haired girl walking.

Tatsuki stopped,and stared at Inoue's walking figure. She wanted to call for her,but she couldn't let her voice out,Ichigo noticed Tatsuki's concerned face,so he spoke.

"Oi,Inoue"

"Huh?" As Inoue turned around Tatsuki stood up and ran. "Kurosaki-kun, why are you alone?"

"I'm..." Ichigo turned around only to see a empty swing. 'Where Tatsuki? Did she ditch me?!' Ichigo frowned.

"Can I join you?"

"Huh? Sure,I'm going see ya"

"Kurosaki-kun...you said you'll join me" Inoue said while showing her famous puppy eyes.

"Ah,Sure" Ichigo said in defeat."Not for long"

"Okay"

'Before you leave you'll fall for me' Inoue thought.

"Are you and Tatsuki talking?" Ichigo said,as he sat on the swing.

"Umh..She doesn't want to talk to me and ignores me" Inoue cried."She...told me because...no I shouldn't speak bad about her she's my best friend..." Inoue said,as she wiped her eyes.

"Ah,Sorry for asking..."

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun,I trust you" Inoue smiled faintly."Please don't tell her I told you this"

"Yes"

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Yes?"

"you look..." A pauze." very handsome"Inoue smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks Inoue"

Ichigo's phone rang,he quickly checked who it was,It was a message from Tatsuki. The message read: '_Berry,sorry...I am going home. Are you going to stay at the playground or walk me home? I am leaving in 5 minutes.I don't mind if you stay,it's okay ,I am at XXXX Store...'_

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled,as he stood up.

"What?"

"Inoue,Gomen I'm going"

"Kurosaki-kun"Inoue reached to hold Ichigo's hand."My belly hurts..."

"Ah...I'll...Take you home..." Ichigo said forcing a smile on his face."Or I'll call Ishdad to take you home"

"Kurosa..." Inoue fainted. 'Now you'll have to take me home'

Ichigo was shocked when Inoue fainted,he quickly picked her up,bridal style.'Guess I have to bring her home' Ichigo thought,as he started walking.'Thanks gosh her house is only 4 houses away'  
Ichigo hurried to get Inoue to her arrived at Inoue's house there was a problem...How will he open the door...? Ichigo lightly shakes Inoue. "Inoue,wake up..."

"Hmm...?"

"Can you open the door?"

"The key is under the flower pot"

"Okay,Can you stand?"

"Yes,Sorry for fainting..." Ichigo put her down.

"It's okay" Ichigo smiled.

Ichigo took the key from under the flower pot,and opened the door. Inoue entered the house,she turned around and said "Ichigo want something to drink?"

"Huh? No,See ya!"

Ichigo ran away,he took his phone,while walking,and dialed Tatsuki's number.'Pick up pick up pick up please pick up'

"Hello?"

"Succhi,are you still there?"

"No,I'm home"

"Damn it you couldn't wait 5 minutes more?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo reached XXXX store.

"I couldn't and I didn't want to"

"Succhi,Are you home?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Ichigo walked to a girl sitting on a bench.

"Yes" Tatsuki yelled."I'm hanging up" Tatsuki hanged up.

Ichigo also hanged up.

"Baka" Ichigo sat next to the girl."You alone?My girlfriend ditched." Ichigo sighed,then smiled."I call her Succhi,cute right?" Ichigo chuckled.

"..."

"Well I have to go,I'll call her later,see you"

Ichigo looked one last time at Tatsuki,then walked away,she didn't look him in the eyes,but then she looked at his back,she moved her left hand to a lock of hair and played with it.

"Berry..Gomen.."

"What?"

"I said sorry"

"For what?"

"Telling you I was home"

"I don't mind" Ichigo grinned at her.

"I saw you and Inoue talking..about what?"

"School,nothing really,she fainted..that's why I'm late..."

"Oh my god! Fainted?"Tatsuki said worried,she took her phone and dialed Inoue's number.

"Succhi,She feels better now" Ichigo sat down.

It rang three times,but Inoue didn't pick up,she ignored the call.

"She doesn't pick up..."

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Succhi,it's getting late,I'll take you home" Ichigo stood up.

"Okay" Tatsuki followed his lead.

"Lets go"Ichigo walked in front of Tatsuki reached his right hand to grab Tatsuki's left hand,they intertwined their fingers,they began to walk,as they talked about the new anime that come out in 2024,it was dark when they reached Tatsuki's house.

"We're here" He smiled.

"Yea,thanks for walking me berry" Tatsuki smiled back.

Ichigo gave Tatsuki a light peck on the forehead,he still held Tatsuki's hand.

"Oi,couple!" Kyōdaina yelled from the window in his room.

"Kyocchi..Nothing happened" Tatsuki responded while blushing.

"We saw it" Mister Arisawa yelled from the upstairs window."Take care of my daughter Kurosaki!"

Ichigo smiled and said."Of course,Ojisan"

"Honey! I made pictures" Misses Arisawa yelled from the balcony.

"MOM! Stop..." Tatsuki yelled.

"Your family makes my family look normal" Ichigo chuckled.

"Not true, Your family makes my family look normal,baka"

"No,My family is normal compared to your family"

"No! My family is normal"

"Whoo~ First couple fight!" Kyōdaina said chuckling.

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo,and whispers."Berry,Go home before my mom comes downstairs to invite you in,See you tomorrow"

"Okay,see you" Ichigo smiles,he turned around and started to walk,he didn't want to go,but he too,Tatsuki had entered the house Mister Arisawa and Misses Arisawa and Kyōdaina came downstairs.

"Daughter of mine,Congrats!"

"Darling~! I am so happy for you! " Misses Arisawa smiled."I thought you were lying! Hohohohoho" Misses Arisawa begins to laugh.

"Tat,I never thought you could kiss!"

Tatsuki was getting furious,but she held it in.

"I am going to my room! Don't disturb me or I'll pound you!"

"But, don't you want to see the pictures I made?"Misses Arisawa giggles.

"No and delete them!"Tatsuki growled.

"Mom,won't delete them" Kyōdaina said matter of fact.

"Ugh!" Tatsuki ran upstairs."Don't disturb me!"

"Daughter come downstairs!"

"We need to annoy you,Baby!"

"Leave Tat,Mom and Dad" Kyōdaina smiled."I bet she's dying of embarrassment"

"Fine" they said in sync.

Misses Arisawa checked her camera,then she smiles mischievously kyōdaina notices that smile and asks"Why're you smiling,mom?"

"No reason,Hohohoho"Misses Arisawa laughed.

"Okay"Kyōdaina said.'I am scared mother will do something crazy,Tat good luck' Kyōdaina thought.

Meanwhile in Tatsuki's room,She was hugging her pillow like her life depended on it,she put the pillow to her face. 'I am so embarrassed,my parent are so annoyin,Tomorrow we have to face Rukia, ...Berry...Berry...Berry...Succhi don't think of him...Did I call myself Succhi...' I giggled to myself.'Waaahh~! I...Berry...I wonder what he's doing...'

Tatsuki fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ichigo's room,Ichigo lay on his bed,playing with Kon,his teddy ,Yuzu and Karin went out to lunch,leaving Ichigo only frozen dinner,He smiled.'Tomorrow we have to face rukia...how annoying...I hope she doesn't say shit...Succhi...'Ichigo chuckled.'Succhi'...is a nice name' Ichigo blushed.'Succhi...I wonder what she doing...' Ichigo yawned,and fell asleep.

* * *

Isshin:THE END!~

Immy:REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW come on REVIEW~! NO INOUE BASHING! Ie o kangei suru means Welcome Kyōdaina means Mighty. Berry is a pun on Ichigo name :) Ichigo means Strawberry.Kōgyō means Mines ;) a white shirts, Black vest,Pants,vest ,wedding vest,wedding suit* in korean dramas they were this more so yeah it's nice or you could picture something else tell me if it was weird;) I love men/guys with do you want to be with Inoue? Ishdad? Aizen? Grimmjow? Nnoitro? Byakuga? if you say Ichigo ...sorry no...there will be a side story about Karin and Toshiro and a second side story about Karin and Jinta Hanakari yup that much...maybe a 3e side story will be made maybe 6 hahaha I will make some fun side stories~. Well BEY BEY~!


End file.
